Color of the Night
by Darkmage18
Summary: Sort of a follow up to Spellbound. BBxRae. Beast Boy comforts Raven after what happened. I know, there's probably a billion of these out there.


Color of the Night by:Darkmage18

I'll tell you now, I do not own Teen Titans or the song. That way no one has to waste their time sueing me.

Also, I will warn you now that this is a Beast Boy x Raven story. If you don't like it, then stop reading now, and go read something you do like. I'm sure you'll find it somewhere. NO FLAMES, PLEASE!

Now that that's outta the way, on with the fic!

BB's POV

It was dark. Too dark to see, but I knew she was there. I could sense that she was close. The faint sound of someone breathing reached my ears, and I turned to where the sound was coming from. Taking a few steps, as I advanced, the sound got louder. I bumped into something. I reached out my hand and touched flesh. Moist flesh. As soon as my fingers touched it, it flinched and moved back. It was her. She had been crying, I could tell now by my moist fingers.

"You shouldn't be here," I heard her shaky voice say.This was not like her. She never cries. It worried me.

"What's wrong? What happened?" I questioned, but she kept quiet. I waited patiently for her answer, but it didn't come.

I reached out my hand and touched her shoulder. She was trembling.

"Raven?"

She tried to shake my hand off, but I tightened my grip.

"Raven, I want to help you."

"Just get out."

Her words sounded so cold.

"Raven, I can't. I won't. I want to know what's wrong. I want to help you."

THere was another silence. The rain outside hammered on the roof of the tower. A flash of lightning illuminated the room for a split second. In that moment, I saw a flicker of hope in her eyes, and I saw her tear streaked face. She looked so pained, but she was beautiful.

"Raven... please."

I loosened my grip on her shoulder.

"I wanna know. Why are you crying? Please tell me."

Another flash of lightning showed her looking over at a large trunk.

"Its dark in here." I heard her say, and seconds later, the candles were lit.

It was still dark, but I could see clearly. She was seated on her bed, though the canopy part shadowed her partly from my view.

I went over to the trunk she was looking at. I opened it up and found a dusty old book in it. I immediately knew what it was. Malchior. I despise that guy. I knew what she was going through, falling for someone, then having them betay you and break your heart. I went through the same thing with Terra. And somehow Raven helped me get through it. No, she didn't comfort me, or talk to me,but that's just who she is. She helped me in a different way. She helped me to fall in love again, and she doesn't even know it. I decided to help her as best I can, even if its not in the same way as she helped me.

I closed the lid, and went back over to where she was seated. I sat down beside her on her bed, with my back to the wall. I could see her better this way. She was silent for a moment.

"It hurts," she said, looking at me.

"I know," I whispered as gently as I could, "I know. Wanna talk about it?"

"I-I don't know."

She looked down at her legs. I saw a tear drop fall onto her hand. I took that hand into my own.

"Raven, please. I just want to talk."

Raven's POV

He's too persistent, but I finally cracked. I don't know how he got me to, but I fell into his arms and cried into his shoulder. I could tell he was shocked for a second, but then he put his arms around me and let me cry. His arms felt so warm, and my room was so cold. He actually smelled pretty good, not at all what I'd imagined.

"I-I don't know why it still hurts."

"Shh," I felt him rubbing my back comfortingly, "Shh, I know. I know it hurts. I know how you feel."

He rested his chin on my shoulder. I could feel moisture soak through my clothes.

"Beast Boy, why are you crying?"

I heard him sniffle a bit.

"It just hurts me to see you go through the same thing as I did. It hurts to know how much pain you're in."

I hugged him close."

"I don't like seeing you cry," he said as he pulled away from me.

I looked into his moist eyes and couldn't tear my gaze away. Then and there I knew that I would get through this. I would eventually be free from the pain. I knew I was in love.

For a moment it was quiet, but then a burning question finally got the best of me.

"How did you get in here? The power's out and the door's shut."

I know, I know. Way to ruin the mood, Raven. But I had to ask.

"He he, I was worried about you and I uh..." he turned into a spider, then back. "I squeezed under your door."

I don't know what posessed me to do it, but I laughed. Not a big laugh, but more of a giggle. I was hoping he hadn't heard, but that was wishful thinking.

"Hey, I made you laugh!"

He smiled that adorable smile of his.

"Yeah, yeah, don't count on it happening again."

His smile didn't fade.

"But I made you laugh. I told you I would."

"Does this mean you're gonna stop?"

He put his finger to his chin and looked at the ceiling, in a sarcastic thinking sort of way.

"Nah, that wasn't one of my jokes. I won't quit until you laugh at one of my jokes."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him. The storm outside was somewhat calmer, and I realized that my crying had stopped. So had his.

"Thanks, Beast Boy."

"For what?"

"Just for being here."

3rd person POV

There was another silence. The storm outside had turned into a soft pitter-patter on the roof. She looked up into his eyes once more, and he into hers. By some strange force, he was pulled forward and kissed her. She was surprised for a second, but before she could react, he realized what he was doing. He pulled back so fast that the back of his head smacked into the wall behind him. He yelped and put his hands over the spot, then looked up at Raven, who was still slightly shocked looking.

"I'm so sorry Raven. I couldn't help myself. I mean you looked so beautiful and your eyes and-" his babbling was cut off by Raven's lips.

His eyes bugged slightly, but he kissed her back after getting over his own shock. They broke the kiss seconds later.

"Wow," was all Beast Boy could manage.

Raven smiled at him.

"Yeah, wow."

She leaned against him and rested her head on his chest.

"Beast Boy, I'm tired. Could you please hold me?"

He smiled.

"Of course," and he put his arms around her, holding her close.

He leaned against the wall, and rested his chin on her head. She nestled against his neck, and he took in the scent of her hair.

"Raven?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

There was a silent moment, and it scared him.

He felt her smile.

"I love you, too."

All was silent except for the rain softly tappin the window panes outside. Raven could feel Beast Boy's heart softly beating in his chest, and that was all she needed. The sound of the rain and the feel and sound of his heart soothed her to sleep. Beast Boy smiled when he heard her soft breathing, and fell asleep, too.

THE END

Was it good? Please tell me what you think. The nice little button in the bottom corner can help. I'm sorry if anyone was ooc. Anyway, Thank you for reading, and have a nice day (or night. whichever.) And remember to leave a review on your way out.

Thank you! -Darkmage18

edit: I got rid of the lyrics before this got torn down...


End file.
